


Morph Into a Morning Person

by writersblock101



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Christmas fic, Christmas!, M/M, Peter and Wade are mentioned for like 5 seconds, Super power AU, coffee shop AU, coffee shop owner! Josh, cranky Tyler, this is what happens when you like bands and superheros, yeah its a weird combo but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock101/pseuds/writersblock101
Summary: Running a coffee shop is all fine and dandy until two cranky hot heads get in a fistfight and nearly destroy your shop, but at least there's a cute telekinetic to break up the fight, and maybe stick around.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Morph Into a Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my Twenty One Pilots secret Santa on Tumblr! Merry Christmas, Abby! I hope you enjoy!

Josh discovered his powers when he was twelve. At first, he thought he was sensitive, observant, and good with words, but it turned out he possessed the ability to manipulate emotions. While subtle, it was a useful power for comforting a sad friend or calming down an angry friend, especially when Josh could make physical contact which seemed to amplify his powers. 

Josh discovered there were other superhumans in the world sophomore year of high school. The combination of hormones, drama, and constant stress pouring out of Josh’s classmates was highly overwhelming for Josh, leading to lots of escapes to the bathroom. During one of his escapes to the bathroom, Josh found one of his classmates panicking as he accidentally disassembled everything he touched. Josh quickly learned the portion of the population with abilities was quite high. 

Josh discovered coffee freshman year of college before his first round of finals. All his classes lined up so that Josh had exams back-to-back-to-back so a good friend who worked at the on-campus Starbucks provided Josh with copious amounts of coffee and extra shots of espresso. It naturally led to a slight caffeine addiction and a fascination with various coffees and teas. 

Josh discovered how dangerous a cranky superhuman was one morning, three years after graduating from college. He was driving to work but was looking at his phone to change the song when he rear-ended a cranky pyrokinesis who nearly set Josh’s shirt on fire. Luckily, once resting a hand on his shoulder, Josh managed to calm the man down and exchange information. 

Each discovery Josh made lead to the opening of his beloved coffee shop which caters specifically to the superhuman population: Morph into a Morning Person. 

Morph became a hit and a well-known “safe space” for superhumans. A witch friend who owed Josh a favor enchanted the shop to only be visible to superhumans, so they’d have a place to relax in the morning without the fear of being seen accidentally melting something with their bare hands or possessing a few extra arms. 

“Morning, Josh!” Peter, a local high school student Josh took under his wing after finding him stuck to the side of a dumpster outside Morph, greets. 

“Morning, Pete,” Josh grins back, dumping a bag of coffee beans into the coffee grinder. 

Peter ties on his red and blue apron then turns on the cash register and fills it with change from the safe. The two prepare the shop for business, the silence being filled by Peter telling Josh about his classes, any recent drama within his friend group, and his “extracurricular activities”. Josh, being an older brother, baggers Peter about being safe, but encourages him to continue exploring his powers. 

At 6:30 on the dot, the first customer stumbles in and the flow begins. Peter and Josh fall into an easy routine of helping customers, brewing coffee, and serving pastries and breakfast sandwiches. At 7:30, Josh and Peter switch positions so that Josh is running the registrar while Peter fulfills orders. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” Josh greets an impatient looking businesswoman typing on her phone at an impossible speed. 

“Hi,” She greets distractedly. “Let me get a medium roast with two creams and a Splenda.” 

“Yes, ma’am that’ll be…”

“Back off, buddy!” 

Josh looks behind the woman to see a large man in a business suit glaring at a man dressed in a construction uniform. 

“I was in line first, pal,” The man in the business suit snarls, jabbing the construction worker in the chest with his finger. 

“Don’t touch me,” The construction worker growls, the walls began to shake slightly. 

The businessman laughs cruelty. 

“You think a little earthquake scares me?!” 

Josh quickly scans the woman’s card and hands her the receipt. 

“We’ll have that right out, ma’am.” 

The woman, still not looking up from what she’s typing, nods and steps out of the way, seemingly unaware of the brawl about to break out behind her. 

“Gentlemen, how can I help you?” Josh tries to mediate. 

“Let’s see how tough you are,” The construction worker growls, both men ignoring Josh. 

Josh braces both hands on the counter, about to jump over it to separate the two men. 

The businessman cocks his fist back, ready to punch the construction worker when a brunet man in a dark hoodie pushes the door to the shop open. He looks sleepily at the two men about to fight and lazily flicks his wrist, sending both men flying into the wall. 

They crash on top of each other then look up in a mixture of irritation and amazement at the telekinetic that just effortlessly flung them into the wall. The telekinetic tucks his hands into his hoodie pocket and glares at the two men. 

“Instead of getting into a fist fight like a couple of teenagers, why don’t you two act your age and stand in line like everyone else?” 

The two men sheepishly get to their feet and quietly get back in line, behind the telekinetic who walks up to the counter and squints at the menu board. 

“Thanks,” Josh smiles. “I really appreciate that.” 

“Well, I’d hate to see the inside of this place get trashed, given that I just discovered it,” He shoots Josh a crooked smile. 

While the customer ponders his order, Josh takes the opportunity to check him out. He’s slightly taller than Josh with dark fluffy hair, nice brown eyes, and a tan complexion. He’s cute, and maybe if Josh is lucky, also single. 

“Can I get a dark roast in the biggest cup you have?” 

“Not a morning person?” Josh jokes. 

“What was your first hint?” The customer responds dryly. 

“Well, flinging two of my customers into the wall gave me a feeling, but the coffee order really sold it,” Josh deadpans. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m sure you have a much better policy when it comes to dealing with fights breaking out,” He frowns, his hand reaching up to twirl a thick lock of hair around his finger absentmindedly. 

“Please do not apologize, I’m grateful you were here because your method is much more efficient than mine.” 

“You look like you can handle your own,” He gives Josh a once over with a smirk. 

“Not as well as you seem to be able too. What’s your name?” 

“Tyler. It’s nice to meet you, Josh,” Tyler smiles. 

Josh falters for a moment. 

“How did you…?” 

“You’re wearing a name tag…?” Tyler raises an eyebrow. 

Josh chuckles. 

“Right,” He glances down at his name tag. 

“Who’s not a morning person now?” Tyler jokes. 

“Probably still you given the strength of this coffee.” 

Tyler chuckles. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

Peter sets Tyler’s coffee on the counter next to Josh. 

“Well, Tyler, since you prevented my shop from being destroyed, this one’s on the house,” He slides the cup to Tyler. 

“It’s the least I can do,” Tyler shrugs, taking a sip of coffee. 

“Will I see you here again?” Josh asks, slightly hopefully. 

“Mmm,” Tyler hums with approval. “With coffee this good? I’ll see you tomorrow,” He winks, then sticks a five-dollar bill in the tip jar. 

“Hopefully the coffee isn’t the only thing that’ll bring you back,” Josh teases. 

Tyler grins. 

“Among other things. See you around, Josh.” 

“Bye,” Josh practically whispers, waving longingly at the door. 

The construction worker steps to the counter. 

“Hi,” Josh greets, snapping out of his Tyler induced daze. “How can I help you?” 

**. . .**

As more orders come in, Josh leaves the counter to help Peter brew the drinks. 

“So, Josh,” Peter begins oh so casually. “You seemed to have hit it off with that telekinetic earlier.” 

Josh shrugs. 

“Nice guy. Kept my shop from getting destroyed.” 

“Uh huh… And I’m sure that’s all it was, you know, keeping the shop from getting destroyed. Because you know that I can do that. I’m-I’m sure there was nothing else uh… distracting you like say oh I don’t know, forgetting that you had a name tag on?” 

Josh raises an eyebrow. 

“What are you getting at, Pete?” 

“I’m just saying that you and that customer seemed to get along and maybe you should ask him on a date.” 

“Order for Frank!” Josh calls out. “It was one conversation!” He rolls his eyes as a dark burly man with a suspicious bag lugged over his shoulder grunts a thank you then slides the coffee off the counter. 

“He seemed interested! And you weren’t exactly subtle,” Peter argued. 

“Wow, I am getting dating advice from a high schooler. What has my life come to?” Josh jokes. “Besides, where’s this confidence when you’re talking to Wade?” He glances down at his watch. “Who actually should be coming any minute now--” 

The doorbell rings, signifying a new customer walking into the shop. 

“Good morning, Peteyyyyy,” A voice sings. 

“Go get em, tiger,” Josh grins, pushing Peter toward the cash register. 

Peter turns to glare at Josh with blushing cheeks. 

“Good morning, Wade, how are you?” 

“Well, I’m just super fantastic, now that I’ve seen you.” 

**. . .**

“Josh!” Peter calls from the pastry display case the next morning. “We’re out of wax paper!” 

Josh hands the businessman his drink then ducks under the counter, searching for wax paper. 

“Well, this is a pretty nice view, first thing in the morning,” A familiar voice chuckles. 

_Tyler!_ Josh panics, smacking his head against the roof of the cupboard. He hears Peter stifling his laughs. _Little shit._

“Ow,” He groans, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head with one hand and wax paper in the other. 

Tyler rocks back on his heels, looking amused. 

“Did I startle you?” 

“No, I always like to start my mornings off with a mild concussion,” Josh deadpans.

“Sounds like a healthier alternative than a caffeine addiction.” 

“Yeah, I’m a big believer in holistic medicine.”

Tyler chuckles, looking over the menu board. 

“Well, good thing I’m here to break up any more fights since your daily morning concussion might interfere.” 

“My hero,” Josh jokes. “Does this mean I’m going to have to pay you to be security?” 

Tyler shrugs. 

“Yeah, but luckily for you, I'm a pretty easy man to buy.” 

“Oh yeah? What kind of salary do you take?” 

Tyler glances over at the pastry display case. 

“Those muffins look pretty tasty. How about a chocolate one and some good company?” 

And that’s how their friendship continues. Tyler earns his own personal seat at the coffee bar where he munches on a muffin while joking around with Josh and Peter. He’s charming and sweet and the inner workings of his mind are baffling, both in a cool artistic way and a straight-up confusing way. 

The two reminisce about growing up in Columbus and exchange goofy sibling stories. They talk about music and recommend new bands and albums to each other. Tyler quizzes Peter for his history class while Josh takes orders and tells Josh bad dad jokes while he makes drinks. Tyler tells Josh about discovering his powers and shows him some of the poetry and songs he’s written, while Josh shows Tyler grainy videos from someone’s basement of Josh pounding the drums and tells him about his tattoos. 

Tyler comes into the shop every morning and will sometimes stay for over an hour, but there’s a strange, unspoken barrier between the two. They’ve never hung out outside the coffee shop. Josh doesn’t even have Tyler’s number. He’s figured out that Tyler is single and bisexual, but every time he starts to work up the nerve to ask Tyler for his number or ask him on a date, he chickens out, afraid of changing the cohesiveness of their friendship. 

**. . .**

“Excuse me!” An angry man at the counter demands. 

Josh looks up from brewing a cup of coffee for a tired mom who is toting around a toddler who's hands occasionally burst into flames. 

“Yes sir, how can I help you?” 

“Help me?! How about instead of bumping your gums with Donnie Darko over there,” He gestures wildly to Tyler. “You could do your job and get my order right?!” 

“I apologize, sir, what seems to be the issue?” Josh asks, trying to send calming air toward the man, but the man waves his hand. 

“I know about your ability, and it’s not going to work on me! I ordered a large iced, half-caff, Ristretto, four-pump, sugar-free, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte and you are trying to cheat me with three pumps! I want four!” 

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll fix it right away,” Josh grabs a fresh cup and begins remaking the complicated drink. 

“You thought you could cheat me out of my drink! I know what I ordered, and I’m going to get it! How dare you try to steal money from me!” 

“I promise, sir. It was unintentional.” 

“Unintentional my ass! You’re just another greedy corporation looking to take money from the hard-working American people!” 

Josh looks up at Tyler and rolls his eyes as the man continues ranting. 

“Look at you with your tattoos and those stupid gages! Does your mother approve of those? You must be making her real proud. I bet you didn’t go to college! I bet you didn’t even finish high school! With a look like that, it’s no wonder you’re stuck making minimum wage in a coffee shop!” 

Josh grits his teeth but continues making the drink. He slams a lid on the cup and turns to give it to the man, only to find the man’s “wrong order” is slowly floating from the counter to over his head. The man, who is still ranting, hasn’t noticed the very full cup floating over his head. Then, the cup turns, dumping coffee on the angry man’s head. 

“What?!” He looks at Josh in rage. “Did you do that?!” 

“I only control emotions, sir,” Josh responds smoothly, biting back any laughs building in his throat. 

“How dare you disrespect me like that!” The man roars. “You dump coffee on your customers?! What kind of business are you running here?! I demand to speak to your manager, you should be fired!” 

“I’m the owner,” Josh slams the man’s coffee on the counter. “And you can take any complaints you have and shove them up your ass!” 

“I’m never bringing my business here again!” The man roars, snatching his coffee off the counter. 

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out!” Josh calls as the door swings shut behind the angry customer. 

Josh shakes his head and walks back over to where Tyler is sitting, innocently sipping his coffee. 

"Wow, that was weird,” Tyler comments. 

“Yeah… You know, I know I said you handle my aggressive customers better than I do, but maybe don’t dump drinks on them,” Josh leans against the coffee maker. 

“I’m not sure what you’re referring too,” Tyler shrugs. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Uh huh.” 

**. . .**

“Wow,” Tyler blinks, looking around the shop decorated with garland, stockings, and nicely decorated with Christmas tree tucked in the corner. “You really go all out for Christmas and…” He squints at the two sets of candles on the coffee bar. “Hanukah? Are you Jewish?” 

“No, I celebrate Christmas. The Menorah was a gift from a Jewish customer and the Kinara was a gift from a customer that celebrates Kwanzaa,” Josh explains. 

Tyler slowly nods. 

"Very inclusive of you.” 

Josh shrugs. 

“I wanted Morph to be a space for everyone. Little things like acknowledging holidays go a long way.” 

“Well, it does certainly look like a shitty Hallmark Christmas movie threw up here.” 

“Hey! I like those shitty Hallmark Christmas movies!” 

Tyler rolls his eyes. 

“Of course you do.”

"Well, if you don’t like the Hallmark Christmas movies, then what movies do you watch at Christmas time?” 

“The superior Christmas movie of course, Die Hard.” 

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.”

“Yes, it is.” 

“Just because it takes place at Christmas time doesn’t automatically make it a Christmas movie.” 

“Then what makes a Christmas movie a Christmas movie?” 

“Because it’s about Christmas!”

“Die Hard is about Christmas! John McClain is trying to get back to his family for Christmas!” 

Josh rolls his eyes but laughs. 

"You’re ridiculous. Do you have any plans for Christmas?” 

Tyler frowns and scratches his head. 

“Not really… This is the first year I’m not doing anything for Christmas… Growing up is weird.” 

“Yeah, I feel that,” Josh nods. “This is the first year I’m not going home for Christmas either.” 

"What were you planning on doing?” Tyler asks. 

“Dunno, maybe hanging out with some friends. How about you?” 

He shrugs. 

“Was just gonna hang out in my apartment. Maybe watch a Christmas movie or two.” 

"You’re going to spend Christmas alone?” Josh asks incredulously. 

"Uh… Yeah. Like I said, I’m not going to be with family this year. They’re going out of the country and I can’t afford to go with them.” 

“Well, maybe if you stop buying so much coffee, you could afford it,” Josh teases. 

Tyler smiles sheepishly at Josh. 

“It’s worth every dime.” 

Josh blushes and busies himself with continuing to make drinks. 

"You shouldn’t spend Christmas alone,” He insists. “Family or not, that’s just depressing. It’s Christmas!” 

"All my friends are going to be spending Christmas with their families.” 

Josh pauses, his heartbeat loud in his ears. It’s the perfect opportunity. He’s just got to get the words out before he could stop himself. He can do this. What if he ruins everything? No, don’t think about that. He can do this. He can do this. He can do this. He can—

"What if we spent Christmas together instead?” Josh blurts out. 

"What?” Tyler asks. 

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. This is his time to fix it. He could turn back. He could--

"I mean, what if we spent Christmas together? You know, maybe baked some cookies, watched a Christmas movie, got some Chinese takeout or something…” 

"That… That sounds really fun,” Tyler smiles. “You sure you want to spend Christmas with me though?” 

"I’d love to!” Josh exclaims then grimaces to himself. 

Hopefully he isn’t coming on too strong. 

"Okay, what time do you get off work?” 

"The shop closes at 6.”

Tyler nodded then scribbles something on a napkin. 

"Text me when you get off work. I’ll send you my address!” 

"Okay,” Josh grins. 

**. . .**

Josh stands in front of Tyler’s apartment door, feeling nervous and giddy at the same time. They talk almost every day; Josh shouldn’t feel weird. But they’ve never hung out outside of Morph. What if it’s weird? What if it’s different? What if--

"Josh!” Tyler greets, opening the door, decked out in Christmas PJs. 

"Hey! Nice pajamas,” Josh grins. 

"Thanks, my mom sent them to me,” Tyler strikes a pose. “Come in!” 

Josh steps in to Tyler’s apartment to find it surprisingly festive. There are lights strung along the walls, bows on the cabinets, garland everywhere, and a modest, but lovely Christmas tree. 

"Now who’s the Hallmark movie?” Josh jokes. 

Tyler grins sheepishly. 

"My mom always does a lot of decorating for Christmas, so it makes me feel like I’m at home with them.” 

Josh gets it because his apartment looks just like Tyler’s for the same reason. 

"You brought stuff to make cookies!” Tyler exclaims, noticing the ingredients in Josh’s hands. 

"Yeah, I thought that might be fun.” 

"Of course!” 

**. . .**

"Why aren’t you measuring that?!” Josh demands, watching Tyler pour vanilla extract into the bowl. 

“I am measuring it!” 

"With what?” 

"My eyes!” 

"The recipe says a teaspoon!"

"Recipes are simply a suggestion."

"Not in baking!"

"I do this all the time, it'll be fine." 

"If these cookies come out tasting bad, I’m blaming you,” Josh shakes his head, continuing to plop small balls of dough onto a cookie sheet. 

"They’re gonna be fine,” Tyler insists. 

"Uh-huh, sure.” 

A small handful of flour that is nowhere near Tyler mysteriously hits Josh in the face. 

**. . .**

"Okay,” Josh admits, taking another bite of the cookies, fresh out of the oven. “These are pretty good.” 

"I told you!” Tyler insists. 

"Actually,” Josh coughs, choking on flour. “I take that back. I just swallowed straight flour! How did you even do that?” 

"They’re not that bad!” Tyler disagrees then takes a bite of a cookie himself. He makes a strange face but swallows it. “Nope, they suck.” 

Josh throws his head back, laughing at Tyler. 

"We tried.” 

Tyler shrugs then heads into the living room, picking up his TV remote. 

"Who needs cookies when we have the best Christmas movie ever!” 

"We’re not watching Die Hard—”

"Die Hard!” 

"No!” Josh protests, rushing into the living room and trying to snatch the remote from Tyler who’s holding it just out of reach. 

"Stop fighting it, Joshy and just accept Die Hard as the best Christmas movie ever!” Tyler stands on his tippy toes to keep the remote out of reach. 

"Never!” Josh declares, reaching as high as he can. 

Then the remote goes flying into the air, floating out of Josh’s reach. 

"No fair!” Josh protests. 

"What’s wrong, Joshy?” Tyler spins the remote in the air as the opening scene of Die Hard begins playing on the TV. 

"I can’t believe we’re going to watch Die Hard,” Josh rolls his eyes with a grin. 

"It’s not that bad,” Tyler insists then Josh spots something green move in his peripheral. “Oh, would you look at that?” Josh looks up to see mistletoe sitting on top of the TV remote still floating above him and Tyler. “Gotta follow traditions,” Tyler shrugs. 

"Shut up and kiss me,” Josh shakes his head, then puts his hands on either side of Tyler’s face and pulls him to his level. “Merry Christmas, Tyler,” He whispers then closes the distance between them and kisses Tyler. 

Tyler grins into the kiss, the remote and mistletoe clattering to the floor as he uses his hands to pull Josh closer by the waist. 

Merry Christmas indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Romance isn't my strong suit so hopefully, this is okay. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
